The Secret
by Robin Knight
Summary: Two boys in Love, making out and  well  have their own little Secret! RikuSora fluff, YAOI. Written for the Memory Lane Competition on DeviantArt. Please read and review!


**The Secret**

Riku and Sora enjoyed the last summer days on Rikus favourite place on the small island bordered to „the play island", with the diagonally growing Papoupalmtree. Some days ago both had finally confessed themselves their love to each other after almost endlessly long time and had sealed this confession with their first kiss. Since then both were still inseparable as ever before.

Sora sat between Rikus legs on the soil and leaned with the back at Rikus chest. Riku again had actually bolted and tenderly pressed his arms before Soras chest and he saw outside on the sea, which gleamed in any imaginable red tones in this wonderful sunset. Riku kissed Soras right cheek and said quietly: „We should go home soon, it become late already". „Have we?", Sora asked and turned his head in such a way that he could regard his boyfriend. „You will become cold, if we remain still longer"., Riku determined. „No, I still have you"., answered Sora laughing. „Pardon? Am I now your heat source?", Riku asked with played seriousness. Sora turned to Riku, sat down on the knees, bolted his arms around his neck, kissed him on the lips and answered with a strange shining in his eyes: „If you want ". Riku kissed him back and seconds later their kisses became more passionately and more demanding.

Finally Riku began Soras dark-blue sleeveless T-Shirt to pull up and to kiss his chest and belly. Sora groaned quietly and enjoyed these pleasant tendernesses. Carefully and without thereby stopping Sora to kiss, he took off the T-Shirt and stroked him tenderly over the chest down to the belly navel. Sora shivered, groaned quietly and blushed. When Riku stroked tenderly over the front of Soras black Jeans, his groaning became louder and Rikus demand for more than only making out stronger. He got rid of his black sleeveless T-Shirt and began his blue Jeans to open, while he kissed Soras neck and shoulders.

Suddenly Sora began to tremble and Riku could see the panic in his eyes. _**No!**_ , Sora thought to himself. **No, no, that cannot be, not now. Please, no!** Soras thoughts rushed wildly in his head and he were terribly ashamed for what had happened straight and which humidity he felt straight between his legs. Riku stroked him gently over the cheek, kissed him and asked anxiously: "What's wrong with you, Darling? What do you have?" His hand moved suddenly between Soras legs and before he came at a certain place to stroke over him, Sora pushed his boyfriends hand away, he sat up jerkily and stuttered under tears: „No, Riku. Please – please, no!" Frightened Riku regarded him and asked: „Have – have I caused you pain?" Sora pulled his T-Shirt on, rose and called during as he ran away: "I'm – I'm sorry!" Riku saw Sora asking afterwards and didn´t understand his reaction. He pulled his T-Shirt likewise on and cursed quietly before himself, when he noticed the tightness of his Jeans after he had closed the zipper again.

Minutes later he found his boyfriend like a picture of misery in the secret cave. Riku went to him, took him into his arms and asked anxiously: „Why were you in such a panic? What happened?" Sora leaned against Rikus chest and sobbed: „Can – can you – keep a secret?" Riku stroked him consoling over the back and answered: „Sure, Silly. You know that". Sora pressed himself more strongly to Riku and whispered to him the reason of his sudden running away in the ear and blushed thereby violently. Riku had the sudden urge to suppress to laugh loud, since he didn´t want to hurt Soras feelings, but however, he began to laugh quiet nevertheless: "You did … Therefore you came into panic?" Sora saw at him easily annoyed and pouted: "That's not funny". Riku tried to act desperately to restrain his laughter accumulation, failed however pitifully because of it and said during the interruptions of his accumulation: "I - I turned you on in such a way that you - that you come within shortest time?" „You said, you can keep a secret!", Sora pouted. Riku took Sora into his arms and said quietly: "It remains our secret. I promise".


End file.
